Fate
by NotSoBlonde
Summary: This is the sister story to Destiny by Luna26. To understand it you will have to read Destiny first. It is told from Liz's point of view. Liz is sent to the world of Kingdom Hearts to find someone. With her own gifts, will she chose to stay in this world?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own none of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or real people contained within this fiction. All references to Destiny by Luna26 are intentional as this is the sister story of it. The Beginning  
"What? So everything we had, everything we did, you just going to throw it all away? Why? You promised me. You promised you wouldn't hurt me," Liz cried.  
"I have a habit of breaking promises, "Ben said cruelly.  
Liz wanted to cry, but the tears did not come. All of her tears had dried up. "I dared to try to love again, and look where it got me! Broken- hearted! Why do I even bother?" She yelled.  
Ben did not wish to hurt her but this time it was tearing her apart. She was hesitant to start anything with him or any other person because of the pain and suffering she had endured throughout her turbulent fourteen years.  
"I hate you! I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns!" She ran out of their apartment, down the stairs and out into the cold night air. She did not hear Ben call for her; she did not heed the cars screeching to a stop. She heard nothing save the pounding of her feet on the ground.  
The more she ran the more it strengthened her resolve to leave it all behind. I must find Laura; she has to help me, Liz though to herself. She ran into the woods, a short cut they had found long ago. Branches tore at her flesh, mingling with the sweat and unshed tears in her eyes. She came upon a clearing, and not looking at her feet, she tripped over a root protruding out of the ground.  
An eerie green glow filled the clearing. At the center stood a man, his back turned to her. His dark chestnut hair shimmered ever so slightly in the moonlight. This delightfully handsome man turned to face her and her heart stopped. He was more than delightfully handsome, he was gorgeous, a truly beautiful man. His eyes were deep chocolate pools of mystery and passion. Out of no where, a name came to her, Squall.  
Liz ran toward him. The strange glow swallowed up Squall. She came to stand where he had and felt the sensation that she was falling downward.  
  
Liz woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, she took stock of her surroundings. She was at her apartment, in bed.with Ben. So it was a dream, Liz thought, pity, Squall was so gorgeous. Ben stirred beside her. She sighed. Why do I keep coming back to him? He stirred again.  
She got up, showered and dressed in her usual outfit of black jeans, a black t-shirt with fire on it, fire armwarmers, and fire shoes. After, she walked out onto the fire escape/balcony type thing and sat on the bar stool they had set out there to watch the sun rise.  
Look at me, Liz thought to herself, I am a fourteen year old witch master and my entire world has been torn asunder. Last year, my family loved me and I did not worry about were my next meal was coming from. Now, I live with my abusive boyfriend, my family hates me and I have to work three jobs plus school! When did my life change so drastically? Was it when I became pregnant and moved out of Craig and Betsy's house? Or was it the first time I slept with Ben? Aargh, I am so confuzzled.  
Liz's interior monologue was interrupted as Ben came out and demanded a blow job. When she refused, he punched her in the face. Now, here Liz stood, on top of a fifteen story building gazing at the car-choked street from the edge. She took a deep breath. "Catch me Squall."  
She did not feel the impact of her body against the gravel, nor did she hear the screams of passer-bys. In fact, it felt like she was still falling, though she should have reached the road by now. Liz opened her eyes and saw.  
  
A/N: Mwhaha! Cliffy. Read and review and if you don't I will keep writing just to be irritating! 


	2. What She Really Is

Fate: Chapter Two What She Really Is.  
  
Disclaimer: C'mon folks, do we really have to do this? You all know that I do not own Kingdom Hearts, otherwise I would be a freaking millionaire! And I would not be writing stories for Fanfiction.net (sorry it is just the way it would be)  
  
From the end of The Beginning  
  
'"Catch me Squall," she said, as her body fell off the ledge  
  
'She did not feel the impact of her body against the gravel, nor did she hear the screams of passers-by. In fact, it felt like she was still falling. Liz opened her eyes and saw..'  
  
Chapter Two What She Really Is  
  
.tile. THWACK!! She hit the blue tile. Liz opened her eyes and saw that she was alive. She slowly and painfully peeled herself off the floor. She shakingly stood and took stock of her surroundings, her bright violet eyes came to rest upon two thrones and there mousy occupants, King Mickey and Queen Minnie. 'Wow! How did I know that? Oh well.' (A/N: the '(insert word here)' thingamabobbers means that they are thinking)  
  
"Welcome Princess Lindzella Maria Roseanna Suzanna," the King said.  
  
"Hey don't use all those names with me! Call me Liz," She interrupted.  
  
"Very well Princess Liz."  
  
"And what is with all of this princess shit?"  
  
"You are one of the seven princesses of Heart in your world," King Mickey explained, "Each of the princesses has a special gift, yours is called the Heart of Prophecy. You know what was, what is, and what will be. This gift was contained and controlled in your world, but know that you are here, it can finally begin to grow."  
  
"Well, this is a lot to digest. Let me test this new gift of mine and guess the rest," she cleared her throat, "I am supposed to find the princess who holds the Butterfly's Kiss, right? And I am supposed to protect her correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? I gotta go!"  
  
"Wait, you must receive this. It says 'To the one with the Heart of Prophecy. Use your gift well.'"  
  
Liz opened it and inside was a belt of different potions, a black cloak with the emblem of a blue heart also inside was a magic staff with the same blue heart on top of it as was on the cloak. (I love parenthesis)  
  
"Awesome! Okay, now can I leave?"  
  
"Let me arrange for a ship and a guide for you."  
  
"Can I drive the ship?"  
  
"On second thought, I'll just teleport you to Atlantica.'  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bye Bye!" Minnie said  
  
"ARGH!!!" Liz said as she yet again felt the sensation of falling. She looked down upon the wide expense of ocean below her. "No no no no no.AHH!" She screamed as she hit the salty ocean water.  
  
A/N: I know very short chapters, but I update fairly quickly. Right? Oh well, read and review and if you don't I will continue writing just for the sake of being irritating. FireFaire1 


	3. Mermaids and Meetings

Fate: Mermaids and Meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own any Kingdom Hearts characters. All relation to Luna26's Destiny is intentional. To completely understand Fate you must first read Destiny. If you don't you will have a lot of trouble trying to find out what the heck is going on.  
  
Liz hit the water with a resounding splash. She started to struggle in the water. "Help! I can't breathe! Somebody get me outta-hey, wait a minute, if I'm under water, how can I.?" She looked around her and realized that she had landed outside a palace and she had.fins? 'Well the color is nice' she commented on the blue scales that matched her cloak and staff. (I don't really like blue but according the Law of Anime, Number 29. The Law of Melee Luminescence: Any being displaying extremely high levels of martial arts prowess and/or violent emotions emits light in the form of a glowing aura. This aura is usually blue for the 'good guys' and red for the 'bad guys'. This is attributed to Good being higher in the electromagnetic spectrum than Evil.) She swam towards the castle.  
  
Out of nowhere Liz starts humming "Under the Sea." She soon approaches the castle. As Liz attempts to swim in guards stop her. "I am sorry, little miss, but we can't just let anyone into the castle, do you have an appointment with the King?" Lindsey had stopped listening at 'little miss'.  
  
"Who in the hell are you calling little?! I demand to see this King immediately!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss but-"  
  
"Don't you 'I'm sorry miss me, buster' No one EVER calls me little. I am not short! You hulking brute! Your only propose is to blindly serve the King in any way you know how! What do you think I am trying to do? Assassinate him? I am not freaking Lee Harvey Oswald for god sakes!"  
  
"I am sorry but we just can't let just anyone into see the King."  
  
"You tell this King that I was sent from King Mickey himself and if that doesn't work, tell him that if I don't see him in five freaking minutes this entire joint is going up in smoke!" (Yes I do remember that we are underwater, but I am allowed, I am Liz Mwhahaha!)  
  
"What is all of this commotion?" A melodic voice inquired.  
  
"Princess Ariel! This insolent little catfish was trying---"  
  
"Who are you calling an insolent little catfish you oversized melee worm!"  
  
"Please calm down I am sure that Morris did not mean to cause you mental distress. I will take you to King Triton."  
  
"Finally someone with brains."  
  
She growled at the guard on her way in. She then swam up with Ariel. "I did not catch your name," Ariel said.  
  
"Sorry, my name is Liz."  
  
"Liz, hmm, I remember hearing something about a Lindzella Maria Rosanna Suzanna, is that you?  
  
Liz winced as she heard her full name repeated. "Yeah it's me, but please call me Liz. I suppose you know why I was sent here?"  
  
"Well, yeah but that is not what I wanted to ask you. I was wondering since you have the Heart of Prophecy, do you think that you could tell me what would happen with this guy I met? Prince Derek?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Umm...you will leave the sea, for a life on land. But problems will occur. You will have a daughter who wishes to go to the sea. But you can't let her. She will be fooled into thinking that Evil is the way. You will get her back but only after you nearly lose someone else close to you. That is all I foresee."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
As they continued talking they met another guard who would not let her pass. So Ariel went on ahead. The water around her shook with an unseen force. A shark had invaded the castle. The guard attacked the shark with his sword-thingy. Liz rolled her eyes and concentrated on blowing things up.  
  
BOOM! The entire castle shook with the explosion of the shark.  
  
"I told you not to fight them! You're too weak!" She shrieked  
  
"Sorry miss. It won't happen again." The guard said.  
  
"Don't you sorry miss me you over-fed leech!"  
  
"Lindsey! I knew it was you! I'd never forget that shriek!" Laura said.  
  
"Thanks you make me feel real special."  
  
Laura laughed and soon many others followed. "Laura, who is that?" A man with blue hair asked.  
  
"This is one of my best friends, Lindsey!" She smiled, "Lindsey, this is Riku. Riku, Lindsey."  
  
Lindsey looked up Riku. He was tall, too tall. "You mock my shortness you die."  
  
Laura sighed. "Liz, he won't mock you're shortness. She says that to new people she meets."  
  
Riku nodded. "Nice to meet you?"  
  
Sora looked at Lindsey. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I got a letter from some person named King Mickey saying I should leave my 'world' as he called it." Lindsey explained. "Soon enough, this guy came and got me. King Mickey told me of the Heartless and explained about the Butterfly's Kiss. He told me to do a search to find the one with it."  
  
It was evident that Laura was nervous about something. Liz was about to press the issue when she spoke, "Oh I see. Well, would you like to help us? We've been trying to find the person who opened up Kingdom Hearts again. It was closed before but someone opened it again."  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
"But miss." The guy beside her said.  
  
"I'll be traveling with Laura and everyone else now. You may go back to King Mickey and tell him that." Lindsey interrupted him.  
  
Laura smiled and began to head back to the ship. "Let's get going. We have other places to visit." They all agreed and soon were back at the ship. They all boarded, no longer mermaids or any kind of fish, and took off back into hyperspace.  
  
"Where to?" Goofy asked, sitting in the cockpit.  
  
"Agrabah." Sora said. "We'll ask Aladdin about this. See if he can give us any clues."  
  
Liz recognized Squall, the man from her dream. She walked over to him. "Hey."  
  
He looked at her and was captivated by her beauty. For a moment he couldn't speak. Finally he cleared his mind from all of the dirty images in his mind. "Hey," he managed to stammer.  
  
"Have you ever dream-dropped?"  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Dream-dropped. It is when you enter someone's dreams." *Wait, how did I know that?*  
  
"Ummm. no. But if I ever did, I would be sure to enter your dreams." He blushed.  
  
She blushed also (in true anime style). "Because I had a dream and you were in it." She said very bluntly.  
  
"Boy, you don't hold anything back do you?"  
  
"Nope. By the way, I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I am the great almighty Liz! Mwhaha!"  
  
Squall smiled. "Then I am the all-powerful Squall, keeper of the Gunblade." He couldn't help but laugh. When she laughed it wasn't melodic or sweet. She laughed full and heartily. No holds barred. He liked it like that. (Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that...Pardon my brief lapse.)  
  
Liz's thoughts were spinning. She saw Laura walk down the hallway and then looked at Riku. She smiled and walked over to him. "It's not your fault. She just needs time." Riku looked down at her and nodded.  
  
"I know that but. I just don't know." He sighed. He got up and walked down the hallway.  
  
She then turned back to Squall. "Can you see it too? Are they not completely perfect for each other?"  
  
"Yeah, I just hope they see it in time."  
  
She looked at Squall. "What do you mean in time?"  
  
"In time for the final battle of course."  
  
Liz gasped.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Vision=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Whenever you're ready Maleficent." Laura stated her sword in front of her. Maleficent grinned. She then flew up into the air and shot a single shot in the air, creating a barrier around them. "This is so none of your little friends can save you." She said. She then grinned and shot a single shot at Laura. Laura quickly dodged it and jumped up into the air. She swung at Maleficent but missed. She landed and growled. Riku and Sora were distracting her. Laura took this time to jump up behind her and hit her a few times in her back. Maleficent screamed and hit Laura with her staff, sending her flying to the ground. She got back up and jumped back into the air, hitting her a few more times. Maleficent finally had enough. Her staff began to glow with a green light. She then pointed it at Laura, the light shooting out, hitting her. Laura fell to the ground, unconscious. Riku and Sora looked at Maleficent and then began to attack her. Sora used hit Maleficent a few times with his Keyblade while Riku use Cura on himself and Sora. He looked over at Laura. She wasn't even scratched but just unconscious. He looked at Maleficent and then jumped up into her face. He then used his dark Keyblade and hit her across the face with it. Maleficent flew backwards and ran into the wall. She looked around and then disappeared. "If you want to finish this once and for all, come back to Kingdom Hearts, where you once sealed the door before." Her voice faded and so did the barrier.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=End Vision=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What?" Squall looked at her confused.  
  
"I foresee an epic battle. One in which three of us will be hurt physically, the others mentally. But one shall feel all of the pain. And that is me. I am meant to feel all of the pain, the scars of battles shall appear on my body as well, and the mental anguish shall be mine as well."  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: *dodges flying tomatoes* I know, I have not updated in quite some time. But here it is, better late then never right? Heh..heh. SO please review and if you don't I will keep writing anyway just to annoy you immensely. I will use flames to keep my writing burning. Later  
  
~*$$FireFarie1$$*~ 


	4. The Loss of a Friend

Fate: The Loss of a Friend  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again? We all know that I do not work at Disney and I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. The only thing I own is the plot and Liz. She is me, I mean, mine.  
  
Liz's nervousness over Laura's mental state did not cease. She excused herself from Squall, (even though it pained her to do so) and walked to the bedroom where Laura was at. She saw Riku walk out of the room.  
  
"I am assuming that there was no inappropriateness going on it there," Liz said suggestively.  
  
He blushed. "No of course not. "He said, quickly, too quickly.  
  
Liz's gaze quickly turned suspicious. "If you hurt her I will castrate you. Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Friends."  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything." He said very scared.  
  
"Okay." She walked into the room where Laura was at. She looked asleep, so of course she decided to be nice and knock. (In all actuality, I would have jumped onto the bed and scare her out of her wits.)  
  
Still in the doorway, Liz looked at Laura, "What is up with you and that guy?"  
  
Laura shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Liz knew that she was lying "You lie. C'mon, tell me Laura! Please?" She said in her annoying winy voice.  
  
Laura sighed. "Fine. He kissed my cheek alright?" She blurted out without even realizing it. She covered her mouth once she realized what she said.  
  
Liz grinned. "You have a boyfriend!" She sang. She then began to dance around that room doing her happy dance.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" She said as Liz kept singing. "Well, he kind of is but I don't know yet. He hasn't really asked me yet."  
  
"That can be arranged." Liz said, doing her evil grin and tapping her fingertips together.  
  
"Liz, don't you dare say anything to him." But before Laura could catch her, Liz was already half way down the hallway. Laura chased after her. "Liz, don't say anything!" She yelled.  
  
Liz ignored her and ran into the control room. "Ohh RIIIIKU!" She chimed as she entered the room. Riku turned around and looked at her. "What?" She approached him carefully.  
  
"I know something you don't know."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Something that you don't know."  
  
"Is it about Laura?"  
  
"Maybe." She said slowly.  
  
"What is it? Is she hurt?"  
  
"No not really. She just wants you to ask her out."  
  
"Well, aren't you blunt?"  
  
"Very good your learning,"  
  
Riku looks confused. "Um, okay."  
  
"Are you going to ask her?"  
  
"Well, I was already thinking of asking her out. But I was not sure whether she would say yes or not."  
  
"Oh my god, you are so stupid, your stupidity amazes me. I am so amazed by your stupidity, it has caused me to lose all of my vocabulary, you stupid, stupid, human."  
  
"All right I will ask her now."  
  
Soon Liz came trotting back over. "He's going to ask yoooouuu." She whispered to her, smiling. Laura could only shake her head. Liz soon then left the room and ran back to her beloved Squall.  
  
"I got them together!" She screamed into Squall's ear.  
  
"Are you aware that your voice is very loud?"  
  
"Yes, but don't you just love me for it?"  
  
"Yeah I do," He said quietly.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do love you."  
  
Liz's eyes filled up with tears. This was the first time someone had truly loved her, and she believed it. Throughout her life she had been lied to, over and over again. She taught herself not to love and here she was, in another world with another man, loving every minute of her life as she never had before.  
  
"I-I love you, too," Liz choked out. She looked deeply into Squall's deep chocolate eyes and was lost for a moment. Then she felt his lips brush against hers. She kissed him back, hungrily. Squall wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Suddenly the ship began to shake. Squall disentangled himself from his love, ('God it feels good saying that,' he thought) and dragged her to the main room. Someone was talking. Liz recognized the voice, 'Mom?' She thought.  
  
"Maleficent." Sora mumbled. "But the King said that you weren't behind this!"  
  
"The King doesn't know anything now does he Sora?" Maleficent said. Everyone could only hear her voice. Her body was nowhere to be found. "I will make this quick and easy. Stay away from these worlds and go back to where you were. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"It does now. We have two of the princesses with us!" Sora yelled. Kairi covered his mouth.  
  
"Sora, shush!" She scolded him.  
  
"Ah, I see you do. That won't be for much longer." Maleficent's voice then faded out.  
  
"What do you think she meant?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know but it can't be good." Sora said. "You two will have to be around people at all times. No going off on your own got it?"  
  
Resolved strengthened Liz, she stood straighter and called her staff towards her. Her belt of potions was already around her waist.  
  
"Let's continue. Ignore Maleficent." Laura said.  
  
They entered Agrabah and looked around. Laura had her sword out and was prepared for anything.  
  
Liz's staff was glowing, soon heartless appeared around them. They started to fight. Liz had no idea what the hell was going on so she just hit the black thingys with her staff. She heard Laura scream for Riku and then she was gone. "Laura," She started but more heartless had come so she could not go after her friend. Terror filled her and then she felt almost dead inside it was then that Maleficient had taken Laura somewhere. Liz knew what happened and she nearly died.  
  
Riku came back and told what had befallen the young princess.  
  
"Riku, where's Laura?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku walked past them. "She's gone."  
  
"What! What happened?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Let's just go. We have to get her back." He continued walking.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I am done with this chapter!! Yeah! It took me all day to write it so you people better be happy. 


	5. Fine Tuning her Power

Disclaimer: You know what these are so stupid…Fine you know what I own everything!! I own it all it's all mine!!! MWHAHAHA!! No not really just wanted to make you think

Authors Ramblings: Okay okay, I know that I have been rather lack in the place of updatement but between groundings and summer and school and boyfriends and so on and so forth I just haven't found the time. But now I shall update, because I am pretty sure that I have lost it and wish to put that forth into my story thank you.

Chapter Five: Fine Tuning Her Power

Liz boarded the gummi ship but she couldn't help thinking about Laura. But Riku was sending off some bad vibes so she just absolutely had to intervene.

"Riku, are you ok?" She sat down by him.

"I'm fine." He said coldly and stood up.

Liz stood up and stepped in front of him. "Riku, I know you're upset that Laura's gone. We all are but don't let this get to you."

"How can I not? I'm suppose to protect her and I failed!" he yelled. Everyone fell quiet. "I failed the king and I failed her! How could I have let this happen!" He stormed out of the room and into a spare room and sat down on the bed.

Liz shook her head. "The thing he doesn't realize is that it wasn't his fault." She looked at everyone. "I heard Laura yell at Maleficent to take her in place of Riku. It was her choice to leave us. Riku wasn't enabled to do anything. She sacrificed her life for his. That's what true love is." She smiled at Sora. "You want to go talk to him?"

Sora nodded and left the room. Liz decided that she would worry about Riku and his fragile mental state later she had more problems to deal with.

Concentrating extremely hard on Laura, everything around her began to fade away. She was taken to a place of extreme darkness. All her thoughts centered on Laura, she became an invisible spectator.

The Goings on at Hollow Bastion

Laura slowly awoke to find herself on a stone table. She sat up and looked around. 'What happened? Where am I?' She looked around the huge room she was in.

"I see you've woken." Came a voice from the shadows.

Laura looked around. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked.

"You're at Hollow Bastion. I'm Maleficent. Don't you remember?" Maleficent stepped out from the shadows and smirked at Laura. "Hello my dear Princess Of Hearts."

Laura winced. She didn't like the cocky voice Maleficent was using. "What are you planning to do with me?"

"You'll see my dear. It's all in good time." She then began to exit the room.

"Wait!" Laura got up and began to run after her. "You're just going to leave me here?"

Maleficent didn't say anything but laughed. She then faded out.

Laura stopped and sighed. She saw one window but it was high above the floor. She noticed that it was night and went into the light the window gave off. "Where are you Riku?"

Back at the ship

They began to arrive at Hollow Bastion and were getting prepared to leave the ship to the world. Sora looked at Liz. "Stay here and don't touch anything either. We can't risk loosing you too."

Liz sighed, as she was jerked out of her trance, much to her displeasure. "Fine. Ruin my fun why don't ya?" She sat down on a chair.

"I'll stay with her." Squall offered.

"No, we need all the help we can get. Kairi, you stay here." Riku said, looking over at Kairi.

"That's fine. Just be careful you guys." She said as she waved to them.

"We will. Don't touch the controls until we get back." Sora said then exited the ship followed by Riku, Squall, and Yuffie.

Liz rolled her eyes at them. She looked at Squall.

"Okay let me tell you something right now, I am on the verge of something very important, I can see Laura where she is and all that jazz I am a silent and invisible spectator in their world, they can't see me and I am trying to help them all I can, so don't interrupt me, k?"

Squall looked slightly confused and miffed, but acquiesced to her proposal. (giggle…giggle)

More Goings On at Hollow Bastion

Laura still sat in what little light she had. She looked at the window. She then heard a voice. "Hello my dear."

Laura turned around to see a dark figure. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at the figure.

"My name is not important. Why are you locked in this place?" The person asked. Judging by the voice, it was a male.

"Because Maleficent put me here. Why do you ask?" She stood up and took a few steps towards him.

"I can help you escape." The man said. "But it will come with a cost of course."

"What's the cost?" She asked immediately. She wanted out of this dungeon no matter what it would take.

"We'll talk about it later. Follow me." The man then turned and began to walk away, Laura following behind him.

Laura continued to follow the strange man. He suddenly stopped. "Wait here." He then began to walk ahead. Laura sighed and shivered from the cold. She looked around but she could only see walls surrounding her. 'I hope we get out of here soon.'

"C'mon." Said the man. Laura soon began to walk again and suddenly appeared outside on the castle grounds.

"But.how did you get us out of there?" She asked looking over at the man. She then noticed that he was in the shadows.

"I have my ways of finding things out." He said. "I must keep my identity a secret. I'm sorry."

Laura walked towards him. "I'm not gonna tell anyone. Who can I tell? Everyone I know is somewhere else." She then grabbed him and pulled him into the moonlight. He had silver hair and green eyes. He has a sword attached to his side. "Wait a minute." Laura said. "I think I've seen you before."

The man nodded. "You probably have at least heard of me. Does the name Sephiroth sound familiar?" He asked.

Laura nodded. "Yes, it does. You're Sephiroth? Wow, a lot different then what I pictured." She smiled at him. "Thanks." She then began to walk away but Sephiroth grabbed her wrist.

"You still owe me a favor." He said as he pulled her back.

Laura looked at him. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Well, what is it you wish for me to do?" She smiled at him.

"You must do me this." He then turned her around, looking down at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice becoming shaky.

He didn't answer her. "You must travel with me."

"I can't! I have to get back to Sora and Riku." She explained.

He scowled. "Who cares about them? I saved your life. They didn't."

"They were searching for me. I know it because Riku loves me and wouldn't let me be harmed." She looked at him in his eyes. "I know it."

He frowned. "Then I shall have to take you back." He then began to lead her back to the way they came.

"No! How long do I have to travel with you?" She asked, biting her lower lip.

"Just long enough." He said. "So, are you willing to or must I take you back to the dungeon you were just in?"

She thought it over in her head. She nodded. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Sephiroth grinned. "Good." He then began to lead her to his ship. She took one more look at the castle before she began to follow Sephiroth.

At the Ship

Liz jerked suddenly out of her trance. She looked at Squall.

"Well I got a good look at where see _was_ but she ain't there anymore. This guy, Sephiroth took her, I think I am completely new to this thing so I don't know if I'm right or not. But now that I am less distracted…"She trailed off and looked at him seductively.

Slightly confused at her mood swing, Squall couldn't help but follow along with her train of thought… (LEMON THAT IS NOT ALLOWED TO BE SEEN IN A PG-13 FIC…THEREFORE YOU PERVERTS ARE S – K – R EWED. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

TBC at a later date

Excellent ending don't you think? Well I shall see you all next time I update, like anyone is reading this anyway…except maybe Luna…

$$NotSoBlonde$$


End file.
